


You Are My Sunshine

by thatstrangewriter (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ..... - Freeform, Angst, Apocalypse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Crying, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Okay so a lot of angst, Scarring, Singing, send help for i am a piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thatstrangewriter
Summary: "you are my sunshine,my only sunshine,you make me happy,when skies are gray,you'll never know dear,how much I love you...please don't take my sunshine away..."based on a prompt by bronephreinel on tumblr :)





	1. Chapter 1

Phil quietly ran, darting between trees, eyes constantly moving between shadows, silently listening for anything besides the patter of rain on the dry leaves, or thunder grumbling above. 

 

_It looks like its about to storm,_ He thought to himself.

 

He had his small hip-sack clutched to his chest, as if the night could, at any moment, steal what he worked all day for. 

 

You may wonder, perhaps, why a child of nine was living alone, fending himself from the creatures of the woods. A year or so before he was born, his mother fled to the mountainside of her district, wanting to shield herself and her unborn from what had happened. Nuclear war had soon raged throughout the world, causing endless destruction. Soon after, Phillip was born in a small indent inside of Einmana Mountain.They stayed, for the most part, in the small cave. He was always told, 

 

“Don’t go beyond the trees, Phillip, they protect us from outside.”

 

Phil never really understood WHY he couldn't go out there, and WHAT was out there, but he just didn’t go.

 

They always had food to eat, water to drink, clothes of some sort, and warmth.

 

He didn’t really know how she survived. 

 

Until…

 

That one fateful night.

 

Blood would coat his fingers, and it would mingle with the salty tears pouring down his face. 

 

He would be left alone, barely 6, to fend himself from the cold reality of life.

 

But that was over three years ago.

 

By now, he had learned to hunt fish, store food, farm small patches of ground, and filter water.

 

He felt lonely every now and then, but he always kept himself busy with something.

 

 

Arriving at the small cave, he froze when he heard footsteps. They didn’t sound like a raccoon or a fox( which he had to chase away from his stocks of fish and raspberries often). 

 

_What if it’s a mountain cat? Or a elk or something???? I can’t attack something like that!?_

 

He grabbed a chunk of rock, about to turn the corner and throw it as hard as he could and hope for the best when he heard…

 

crying.

 

 

It didn’t sound a cub or kit bawling for it’s mother.

 

It sounded…

 

human.

 

Slowly lowering the stone, he risked a peek around the corner and saw a small, lithe shape curled up near his stock of berries.

 

“…..hello?” 

 

The boy jerked his head around and looked at Phil with nothing but pure terror. It was just now that he registered the dark red stains that covered the kid’s hands and torso, the tear tracks on his face, and the desperateness surrounding him.

 

_No more than 4 years old for sure._

 

_“_ Are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt at writing really angsty fan fiction, so I apologize if it's bad. Normally, I just stick with fluffiness and sweetness, but hey! It's actually very therapeutic to channel sadness through characters!
> 
> This fic will probably be a short multi-chaptered fic, but if it goes well, I may add more chapters and more story then what I have planned.
> 
> I'll try to update regularly, but school happens. *insert shug face here* I'll try my best though!
> 
> While most people know this, nothing in this fic has to do with my perspective on our dear Daniel And Phillip. In no way am I say "phan is real!!!111!" I intend no harm or insult to them, and i am assuming nothing about them, just what they decide to tell us.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I hope anyone who read this enjoyed it, and if you did, I would love to hear your opinions on it, and tell me any grammar mistakes I may have missed!
> 
> sincerely,
> 
> thatstrangewriter
> 
>  
> 
> also, I listened to this softly while writing, so you may want to listen to it as well? idk heres the link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVTP0DOL_2Q


	2. Chapter 2

The small boy had just sat there as Phil slowly creeped closer, just carefully following him with his eyes. He sniffed a bit as Phil sat as close as he dared. Not knowing what to do, he just slid his arm around the shoulders of the kid, and that seemed to break something. Suddenly, the brown haired child grabbed on to Phil’s shirt and just started sobbing. Overcoming his shock, he gently wrapped his arms around the boy. 

 

They sat like that for a bit. 

 

Phil tried to remember what his mother would had done to comfort the crying boy. He scanned through his memories, and suddenly heard his mother singing quietly, slowly rubbing his back, holding on the him as Phil cried because of his fright of the storm. This brought a few tears to his eye, but he blinked them away. He adjusted the small boy so he was sitting in Phil’s lap. He cleared his voice and began to softly sing.

 

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine… 

 

You make me happy, when skies are gray…” Phil’s voice cracked.

“You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you.

 

Please dont’t take my sunshine away…”

 

 

He quietly hummed and sang this over and over, until the boy in his arms had fallen asleep, and soon, the dark overwhelmed Phil’s eyes, and he succumbed to sleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More will be coming the soon future! 
> 
> If there are any mistakes, please tell me, and I'll correct it!
> 
> If you liked it, please tell me in the comments! Lovely people like yourself is what makes me want to keep going!
> 
>  
> 
> Remember, stay hydrated! <333


End file.
